


Broken Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri get married, as everyone expected. They were a perfect couple, after all. Who better for Viktor than Yuuri, and who better for Yuuri than Viktor?Meanwhile, Yuri, who had been given hope, has it stolen again.





	

Cherry blossoms fell to the ground, moving with the soft winds. Many gathered to witness the marriage of two lives into one. 

Smiling people congratulated Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov, the happiest men on earth. 

Thousands of miles away, on the floor of still room in Saint Petersburg, lied a crumpled invitation. On the bed lied Yuri Plisetsky.

He recalled the day he confessed his love to Yuuri. Yuuri had explained that their ages difference made it impossible, but they would wait. It would be worth it, Yuuri promised!

Yuri released a choked sob, eyes glistening as he wiped his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy I sure do love making my favorite characters suffer.


End file.
